Goodbye Forever
by Vampirical.Angel
Summary: An 18 year old teenager writes a letter to the rest of the wizarding world! Now 2 other letters have also been found. please r&r [originally oneshot but now 3 oneshots in one] COMPLETE!
1. Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

**Goodbye Forever**

8 years it's been. 8 years exactly since me and my friends found out we were wizards and witches (except maybe in my friend Ron's case). 8 years since we first met on the scarlet train to Hogwarts. 8 years, that's how long the Golden Trio have been friends.

It's been 18 years since we were born into a world of terror, fear and fright that nobody could escape. 17 years since the first, and possible most significant, downfall of the most feared and evil wizard ever known. And then finally, it's been 7 months, 26 days, 18 hours and 36 minutes since the final defeat of Voldemort.

For 7 months, 26 days, 18 hours and 36 minutes, both the wizarding and muggle worlds have felt a need to live once again as peace and happiness has been restored in their hearts. People in both worlds (whether they are aware of it or not – mainly muggles) have felt at rest and enlightened by the fact the threat of fear and terror has past.

I sit here today, writing this letter to the rest of the world and wonder why I can not be happy. I've been happy ever since I discovered the world of magic, but now, even when the threats have past, I have not felt more sad and alone. I cannot smile.

Throughout the 18 years of my life, I have managed to go through hell and back again several times and the results of that have been mere scars and bruises. And yet, I have watched others beside me, fighting for the ones they love, die before me, when yet I have survived yet again.

Expressing this on paper would be highly impossible, because even though many people around the world may have lost those close to them, I feel somehow that they do not feel alone as I have everyday for the past years.

If asked who, out of the people I have lost, I miss the most, many people expect me to answer my parents or my Godfather, and yet somehow I do not feel that I miss them the most. It is fact the two people who have been there always, helping me fight for the world and bringing justice to it. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley both gave their lives, along with others, in the final battle almost 8 months ago now. They were there for me both as friends, and as partners in the countless number of fights we were in.

So by now, as you can probably gather, the Golden Trio is no more and it seems that Voldemort managed to succeed in what he wanted for me. For me to suffer whilst I watched the ones I love die before my eyes. My parents, my godfather, my headmaster, my friends, my girlfriend (Ginny Weasley) and finally, the rest of the Weasley family. They were the closet thing to a real family I ever had. And now I am left alone.

Although everyone knows my name and "loves" me, I do not love them and I will never feel loved by those left in the world as I do not know them and I cannot know them and be happy without thinking about the past. I have everything that anyone could ever wish for except for those that love me. So once this is read, please make do of all the money that I have and do something worthwhile as I will not need it.

For nearly 8 months now I have felt alone and I have finally had enough. I am off to find those who have left me and join them to finally live happily once again.

So this is me, Harry James Potter, saying goodbye forever.


	2. Hermione

**A/N:** I know that this was supposed to be a one-shot story, but some people have said that I should write more. I am writing the sequel to this at the moment but I thought that this and the next chapter would make the sequel easier to write.

**

* * *

**

**Goodbye Forever**

I can't believe it. If this is being read then I am really sorry that I couldn't help more. I wrote this letter before we went down into the battlefields just in case something would happen to me and well, I guess something did. I know that Harry will not have disappointed the world and that he will have defeated Voldemort, I just hope it wasn't for nothing.

I can't believe that after all the extensive research and training we put ourselves through, I failed. We ran many different scenarios in practice and I still ended up being killed by a wimp. We (being me, Harry and Ron – most commonly known by the insufferable Ministry as 'The Golden Trio') came to the conclusion that the Death Eaters are wimps, if they can't stand against Voldemort then they convince themselves that he's right. This just means they're scared, we found that was the key to their defeat.

Harry, if you're reading this (or if not could the person reading this ensure that someone tells him), you are not to blame yourself that I am dead. I know that you are going to anyway, but please don't! I know what you're like and you need to stay strong. Live the rest of your life as you should. A normal life. You've always been there for me, like the brother I never had and for that thank you. I love you Harry! Don't ever forget that!

Ron, I am so sorry that we couldn't do what we planned. I love you with all my heart and I am truly sorry. Like Harry, do not feel guilty for my death. I can always haunt you if you do you know! Tell your family that I love them as well and thank them for being so kind to me. Back at my house is a box of stuff that you might like. Just ask my mum and dad and they will gladly give it to you. Please break it to them gently that I am dead. I love you Ron, I always will.

Finally, to the insufferable gits who did not trust and believe us (most being at the Ministry). If I were still alive (or maybe even if I were Harry) I would come down there and yell at you repeatedly for not believing us sooner, and for giving out certain crap to the public that you said was necessary and true when it wasn't. You have no idea what you did! You better do a better job from now on!

This is Hermione Jane Granger, age 18, writing to the rest of the Wizarding world to apologise and to thank you. To the people who have been in my hearts, I love you!


	3. Ron

**A/N:** I'm back from holiday! Yay! This chapter is a bit short (as like all the others) but if you think that these are supposed to be letters from the characters then they are reasonable lengths. Anyway, I have started to write the sequel to this story but just to avoid any confusion, Hermione's letter and Ron's letter are just filler chapters so the sequel is actually a sequel of chapter 1 (Harry's Letter) as it takes place straight after he writes it.

Hope you like this chapter and please check out my other HP story (which is better than this one!) Sorry if this chapter is bad but I wrote it on the plane flight!

- ChipEnchanted :)

------------------------------------------  
**  
Goodbye Forever**

****

Bloody hell! If anyone thought that the first war was hard then they have no idea what this is like. Well, except maybe Mad-Eye Moody.

There are bloody Deatheaters everywhere, and it is nothing like what the _Prophet_ says. Speaking of the Prophet, you arrogant gits at the ministry are really pushing your luck aren't you! You can't keep lying about the things that are happening and hiding between Harry, me and Hermione. Well you now have one less person to hide behind because guess what, I'm dead! I'm not happy about it, far from it in fact, but you deserve what is coming to you, from Harry, from Hermione and from the rest of the witches and wizards once they find out what you have been covering up! You gits!

Hermione, I am so sorry that I can't see you, be with you or see you smile. I felt horrible leaving you in that tent on the last night of the battle, if only we hadn't destroyed all the time-turners in our 5th year then maybe we could have gone back in time and brought you with us. I know Harry will look after you now that the war is finally over. My only wish is that you move on in happiness, don't waste the rest of your life hating yourself for my death (and if you get a chance, kill Lucius Malfoy for me as revenge). I love you Hermione!

Harry, mate, not to sound like a broken record or anything but this wasn't your fault. It was evil vindictive snake face's fault, so don't beat yourself up over this okay! When the war is over, please take care of 'Mione, she'll never be out of the house for a century otherwise. And you never know, you may get a _normal_ life for once! But seriously, don't do anything stupid okay! And if the ministry still give you hell, just send me a message and I'll haunt them for you!

Mum, Dad and everyone else, thanks so much for supporting me (even if you didn't agree with the fact that I went off and faced snake-face instead of going to school)! I love you so much!

So this is the final farewell from me, Ronald Bilius Weasley (Oh how I hate my name!) to the world.

**-------------------------------------****  
A/N: Goodbye Forever** is now complete! The sequel will be called **Gone But Not Forgotten** which will be up shortly after I type it up and get it checked! Please Review!


End file.
